


Под огнём

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [1]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, PWP, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Глеб воспринимает исполнение Вадимом своих песен как акт насилия. Буквально.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895449
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Под огнём

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мы под огнём; автор Глеб Самойлов](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674164) by в исполнении Вадима Самойлова. 



Глеб пододвигает ноутбук, глубоко, размеренно дыша, словно перед прыжком в воду.  
  
Чувствуя себя спокойно и уверенно, словно волк в логове, начинает смотреть концерт.  
  
С первых же звуков становится не по себе. Нестерпимо хочется закрыть глаза (и уши тоже). Веки сами наливаются тяжестью, зудят сухие белки глаз. Надо только моргнуть — и сразу открыть глаза снова.  
  
Под веками уже улыбается Вадим. Он одет, словно только что вернулся с концерта.  
  
Всё, кроме сидящего в кресле брата, видится размыто.  
  
На Вадиме тёмная, почти бесформенная одежда; такую и сам Глеб в последние годы надевает на концерты. Безразмерные штаны приспущены. Полувставший член, окруженный курчавыми волосками, сжат в мерно двигающемся кулаке — и постепенно наливается кровью, увеличиваясь в размерах.  
  
По коже проходит сквозняк — и Глеб понимает, что сам он полностью обнажён. Это неприятно. Это... некрасиво — вот что самое обидное в сложившейся ситуации. Впрочем, Вадима отвратительное, униженное тело Глеба абсолютно не смущает; его всегда всё устраивает. Можно не переживать.  
  
— Сюда иди, — Вадим предлагает нарочито ласково и спокойно, но в голосе слышится хорошо знакомая мерзкая нотка — уверенность, что мир крутится вокруг него. Всё должно быть именно так, как желает Вадим, — и никак иначе.  
  
Глеб мотает головой, сжимая зубы.  
  
— Нет? — Брови Вадима вопросительно изгибаются. Из-за этого он выглядит немного расстроенным, но быстро спохватывается:  
  
— А если так?  
  
Он хлопает себя по колену ладонью, выстукивая знакомый обоим ритм, повторяющийся где-то извне на грани слуха.  
  
Глеб сам не замечает, как оказывается ближе — и еще ближе, и еще...  
  
Совсем рядом — так, что чужая рука цепко хватает за короткие кудри, начавшие одновременно седеть и редеть к пятому десятку лет. Кожу на затылке неприятно стягивает. Хочется шипеть от боли, вот только признаться брату-подлецу в любой своей слабости, включая физические неудобства, совершенно невозможно.  
  
— Я в суд пойду, — зло шепчет Глеб.  
  
Вадим пожимает плечами:  
  
— Ты там уже был, — Он притворно вздыхает, а затем немного подаётся вперед, преодолевая последние сантиметры расстояния между ними, — Согласно решению судьи, я спокойно могу делать так...  
  
Вадим знает, куда нажимать, и двумя пальцами легко заставляет челюсти брата разжаться, а рот — раскрыться, словно это крышка шкатулки с секретом. Кажется, что Вадиму вообще не нужно для этого прилагать никаких усилий.  
  
В углах глаз Глеба замирают, дрожа, злые бессильные слёзы, когда чужой член проталкивается меж губ, по безжизненно мягкому языку, а затем, выждав секунду-две, упирается в сжавшуюся гортань. Глеб конвульсивно пытается сглотнуть, захлебываясь слюной и страхом удушья.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Мелодия, звучащая вокруг них, всё больше захватывает сознание Глеба, привычно подталкивая навстречу распирающему горло ощущению.  
  
Вадим легонько похлопывает брата по щеке открытой ладонью. Это до противного унизительно, но Глеб понимает, что, пока знакомые песни сменяют одна другую, он не сможет вцепиться зубами в чужую плоть. Хотя мелодии и меняются, музыка кажется вечной, словно заезженная пластинка. Она повторяется раз за разом — как и грубое проникновение в его рот. Вперёд-назад...  
  
В какой-то момент это перестает быть странным или дискомфортным; Глеб просто слушает и словно кивает, насаживаясь на чужой член уже без назойливой помощи извне, хотя чужой контроль всё равно чувствуется. Глеб делает всё безэмоционально, но технически безупречно.  
  
— Видишь, как хорошо? — В голосе, звучащем над ним, нет издевки — только удовлетворение, — Быстро привыкаешь, да? — Вадим вцепляется в волосы Глеба сильнее и отодвигает от себя его голову, позволяя мимолетный отдых. Потом говорит уже серьёзнее: — Быстрее давай.  
  
— Я не м...  
  
Эта пощечина жёстче, чем прошлая. Голова Глеба дёргается в сторону, а сам он жмурится от боли.  
  
— Можешь! — Вадим говорит абсолютно уверенно.  
  
Выбора у Глеба не остаётся: его снова наклоняют к стволу.  
  
И Глеб даёт быстрее, и даже проходится по уздечке языком. Щекочет уретру, ощущая знакомый (откуда?) привкус предъэякулята и — почти сразу же — семени.  
  
Член пульсирует, и Вадим проталкивает его глубже, в уже практически расслабленное горло. Глеб судорожно сглатывает.  
  
— Вот и молодец, — задумчиво говорит Вадим.  
  
Голос его отдаётся странным эхом в голове. Уменьшившейся в размерах головкой Вадим проводит по красным, распухшим губам брата. И всё. Даже волосы не держит больше.  
  
Глеб запоздало понимает, что музыка смолкла. Теперь можно открыть глаза. Сейчас он это сделает. Прямо сейчас — и остановит это безумие хотя бы на время, хотя бы для себя самого (прервет ненадолго и не более того)...  
  
Вадим цокает языком, гладя горячую, влажную кожу за побагровевшим ухом Глеба так, словно чешет пса. Где-то далеко звучат новые аккорды, пока ещё почти неузнаваемые.  
  
— Недостаточно? У меня есть ещё кое-что для тебя.  
  
Глеб панически вжимает голову в плечи и пытается отодвинуться, отползти. Но не успевает ничего сделать, потому что музыка — его музыка — опять звучит.  
  
Раньше Вадим эту песню не трогал. Зачем ему очередной мертвый плод, вызревший из обид и злости на всех, а в особенности — на брата? В «Агату» эта песня не попала и была много позже исполнена уже в «Матрице».  
  
— П-под огнём? — Глеб испуган, и дикция его подводит, тем более что затёкшая челюсть всё ещё плохо слушается.  
  
— Тебе понравится, — улыбается Вадим, похлопывая по своему колену, — Садись.  
  
На записи концерта пение Вадима почти перекрикивают истеричные девичьи голоса, Невозможно разобрать, вопли это восторга или злобы. Наверное, есть и те, и другие.  
  
— Ты не смеешь... — Глеб хрипит, но ничего не может изменить: его тело подползает к чужим ногам. Приблизившись, оно трётся о чужое колено щекой, а потом, опираясь на руки, робко придвигается к брату, как тот велел. — Я. Тебя. Ненавижу, — говорит Глеб еле слышно, пока Вадим проводит пальцами, нажимая и придавливая, по каждому его позвонку, а затем заводит руку ниже и ниже, меж дряблых из-за возраста и постоянных изменений веса ягодиц. В ответ на быстрое проникновение из горла рвется даже не крик — задушенный высокий визг.  
  
— Ты... Что делаешь? — Глеб почти не узнает свой голос, путая его с братским. И мелко-мелко дышит открытым ртом, руками сжимая чужие плечи.  
  
— Пою одну очень хорошую песню. — В этот раз Вадим отвечает, но всё равно не перестаёт двигать пальцами, — Тебе нравится?  
  
Его дыхание касается мокрой, распаренной кожи на шее Глеба. Если абстрагироваться от обстоятельств — кавер хорош. Но признавать это перед Вадимом — да просто быть перед ним искренним хоть в чём-то — не хочется.  
  
— Прекрати... — Одно простое слово оказывается невероятно тяжело выговорить. Буквы путаются и застревают в зубах, но Глеб все равно бормочет скороговоркой: — Перестань... я не хочу....  
  
В ответ звучит:  
  
— Ты не говоришь, чего хочешь.  
  
Вадим чуть сгибает пальцы внутри чужого тела, нащупывая простату — так умело, словно каждый день этим занимается. Словно это не сложнее, чем выжимать из гитары чужую музыку.  
  
Глеб сдавленно дышит и ничего не говорит больше, а только чувствует и слышит. В переговорах с террористом — с насильником, который весь мир вывернул наизнанку и подвел под это юридическую базу, — нет никакого смысла. Никакой эрекции тоже нет, хотя от болезненно-сладких ощущений Глеба выламывает до светящихся разноцветных искр перед глазами. Он весь дрожит. От кожи, кажется, идет пар. Мышцы на животе сжимаются и разжимаются в такт движениям пальцев внутри.  
  
— Это тебе. — Чужие мягкие губы утыкаются туда, где на шее Глеба панически загнанно бьется пульс. И его выкручивает, выжимает в сухом оргазме, натягивая как струну. Теперь слёзы уже текут по-настоящему — бесконечными солеными ручьями расчерчивая лицо, капая с подбородка. Глеб не открывает глаз. Он не хочет больше ничего видеть — да и чувствовать тоже.  
  
— Вот и всё. — Теплые руки Вадима теперь словно укачивают, укрывают, прячут.  
  
Это действительно всё.  
  
Снаружи больше не слышно никаких звуков — ни фанатского рёва, ни наигранных, чётко отмеренных слов Вадима.  
  
Да и самого его нет больше рядом. И, конечно, не было никогда — даже в то время, когда «Агата Кристи» еще не канула в Лету.


End file.
